


Absurdly Domestic

by Python07



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Richelieu has had a long day and Treville takes care of him.





	

After a day of duties to the church, to the King, and a massive feast that he couldn’t escape from until after 10 PM, Richelieu eased into a hot bath with a sigh of pained pleasure. He put his head back to rest against a folded towel. He shut his eyes and draped a warm washcloth over his eyes and forehead.

The water helped soothe his aches and the quiet helped his headache. He drifted, letting his mind go blessedly blank. He didn’t hear the approaching footsteps or the soft grunt when his guest knelt next to the tub.

There was a quiet chuckle. “Did you enjoy the Feast Day of St. Peter, Your Eminence?”

Richelieu hardly moved, just offered a lazy smile. “I’m enjoying the fact that it’s over.”

Hot breath ghosted across his lips before a mouth brushed against his in a short, sweet kiss. Then came the teasing. “You’re slipping. You were only up at dawn.”

Richelieu sighed as the lips trailed along his jaw. “I’m tired. It’s been a very long day and I’m not as young as I used to be, Jean.”

“Neither am I, but there’s still a lot of life left in us.” Treville pulled back. “Let me take care of you for once.”

“Very well,” Richelieu murmured. He smiled when Treville started gently cleaning him with a soapy cloth. First it was his throat and chest and then his arms and the rest of him. He allowed Treville to move him as needed.

Treville hummed under his breath while Richelieu was content to just enjoy the feeling of Treville’s touch. Richelieu began to drift again when Treville removed the washcloth covering his eyes. He blinked.

Treville tenderly cupped Richelieu’s face and gave him a quick kiss. “We’re done and the water’s getting cold.”

Richelieu briefly squeezed Treville’s wrist. He blinked again but he couldn’t muster his usual focus. He was uncoordinated trying to sit up. He grimaced slightly.

Treville supported him with a hand on his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Twinge in my back. I did it some time this afternoon.”

“I can help with that,” Treville said soothingly. He helped Richelieu out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. He gave Richelieu a quick rub down and then led him to the bed. “Lay on your stomach.”

Richelieu did so. He turned his head to watch Treville quickly and efficiently strip. He wished he could do more than appreciate the sight, but the bed was soft and his limbs felt heavy. His eyes slipped closed.

Treville climbed on the bed and straddled Richelieu’s hips. He carried a small earthenware jar. He poured some of the lavender scented oil onto his hands to warm it.

Richelieu moaned in pleasure when Treville’s hands started the massage on the back of his neck. Any remaining tension and aches bled out of him as Treville patiently worked on his shoulders and back. His breath evened out as sleep finally claimed him.

He didn’t stir when Treville arranged the covers around them and pulled him into his arms. He didn’t stir when Treville kissed the side of his head. He didn’t stir when Treville had to slip out of bed just before dawn. When he finally awoke, he could still smell lavender and he smiled.


End file.
